true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a paranormal and/or supernatural force that can affect reality in fundamental levels. In one of its purest form magic is wielded through the practise of witchcraft and mediumship but magic is the very source of supernatural creatures' powers. Vampires themselves are creatures of magic and not science as they are dead and so are all their brain cells. Forms of Magic Fae See main article: Faerie '' This extra-dimensional alien species possesses a stronger magic than those of ordinary creatures. They can tap into mysterious energies to see into past events and can expel light from their hands capable of harming any creature, supernatural or otherwise. Despite their power, the fae are far from invincible. In addition, a half-fae, or "halfling" 's magic is limited, and when their magic is depleted, the halfling is fae no longer. It is unclear whether such a halfling passes on any fae traits to it's own children or not since the show has only shown few supposed "halflings" and none used up their power. It is unclear whether it means that a "halfling" has a depleting reservoir of power which once depleted no longer recharges or if their powers tap a limited source of power which never recharges. Witchcraft ''See main article: Witchcraft Witchcraft also known as the Old Ways and Brujería (in Spanish) is a more grounded form of magic. Though a witch is not capable of unleashing blasts of energy like other creatures, their magic is far more subtle and versatile than those of other creatures. A skilled witch's abilities are extensive and the limits are not currently known. Mediumship See main article: Medium Although rare, some special people are gifted with the ability to perceive and communate with spirtual entities. Unlike many witches, sorcerers, and shamans that merely conjure and invoke spirits, mediums serve as conduits to the spiritual plane and often act as 'vessels' for spirits to manifest and interact within the physical realm. Vampirism See main article: Vampire Vampires posses their own unique magic which often manifests in physical enhancements and a unique mental power of hypnosis known as glamour. Vampires are immortal, don't age and don't get sick, giving them an advantage against many supernatural creatures. Vampires' magic, however, induces weakness such as sunlight, silver, and preventing them from entering the residences of living people without invitation. Shape-shifting See main article: Shape-shifter '' Shifters possess the powef to change their appearance and assume the form of another animal. To attain the ability to shift into a human, a shifter must kill a member of their own family. This need not be murder (e.g., the mother dying during childbirth). Maenads ''See main article: Maenad While only one maenad has appeared in the series. They portray numerous and unique magical traits and powers. Most notably they are immortal and virtually impervious to weapons, Ex. guns. Magic from others can affect a maenad, to various degrees based off factors. They feed off human energy and can hypnotize humans. While, supernaturals cannot be hypnotized by her power, she can do various things to different supernaturals. Ex, she forced Sam to shift. Faith/Worship/Religion Not much in reveal about magics' part in the different religion(s). But it a basic part of Wicca. Former Vampire Queen of Louisiana Sophie-Anne say this, which explain the origins of a what is a maenad and how they came to be. '' Never underestimate the power of blind faith. For it can manifest in ways that bend the laws of physics or break them entirely.'' Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Category:Supernatural Category:Definition Category:Magical powers